1977
]] Theatrical releases Feature films * March 11 - ''Escape from the Dark and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * April 15 - Fantasia (re-release; simulated stereo version), The Three Caballeros (re-release) and Never a Dull Moment (re-release) * June 10 - The Boatniks (re-release) * June 22 - A Tale of Two Critters and The Rescuers * June 24 - Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo * November 3 - Pete's Dragon * December 16 - Candleshoe Television * Televangelist Pat Robertson founds the cable channel which will eventually become ABC Family. * The New Mickey Mouse Club premieres on January 16. Artists Joined *John Musker - Co-Director with Ron Clements for Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog, The Great Mouse Detective Hercules and Treasure Planet. *Jerry Rees - Animator/Director on The Brave Little Toaster, The Fox and the Hound, Tron and The Small One. *David Block - Animator for Tarzan, Hercules, The Emperor's New Groove and The Fox and the Hound. *Phil Young - Animator for The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Theme parks * Disneyland's PeopleMover receives the SuperSpeed Tunnel, located inside what is now the upper level of Innoventions, a section of the ride which placed riders on a speedway using projections. In 1982, it was re-themed as the Tron SuperSpeed Tunnel, and placed riders and their PeopleMover in a light cycle race. * January 2 - Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland closes at Disneyland to make way for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. * May 27 - Space Mountain, Starcade and the Space Stage open in Tomorrowland at Disneyland. People Births *Peter Sohn (animator, voice actor and storyboard artist) *January 13 - Orlando Bloom (actor) *January 19 - Bart the Bear (bear actor) *January 31 - Bobby Moynihan (actor and comedian) *February 6 - Josh Stewart (actor) *February 17 - Jim (Hong Kong actor) *March 24 - Jessica Chastain (actress) *April 10 - Stephanie Sheh (voice actress, ADR director, singer and producer) *April 14 - Sarah Michelle Gellar (actress and producer) *April 23 - John Oliver (British writer, producer, television host, actor, voice actor, media critic, and stand-up comedian) *April 24 - Rebecca Mader (actress) *April 26 - Jason Earles (actor and comedian) *May 2 - Jenna von Oÿ (actress and country music singer) *May 16 - Lynn Collins (actress)/Melanie Lynskey (actress) *July 10 - Gwendoline Yeo (actress, voice actress and musician) *July 13 - Kari Wahlgren (voice actress) *July 15 - Lana Parrilla (actress) *July 29 - Mike MacRae (voice actor and comedian) *October 16 - John Mayer (singer) *October 26 - Jon Heder (actor and filmmaker) *November 10 - Brittany Murphy (actress) *December 10 - Emmanuelle Chriqui (actress) Deaths *January 6 - Niall MacGinnis (actor) *January 14 - Peter Finch (actor) *February 18 - Andy Devine (character actor and comic cowboy sidekick) *May 10 - Joan Crawford (actress) *June 2 - Forrest Lewis (actor) *June 13 - Matthew Garber (actor) *June 14 - Alan Reed (actor and voice actor) *August 3 - Alfred Lunt (American stage director and actor) *August 16 - Elvis Presley (singer and actor) *August 22 - Sebastian Cabot (actor) *September 8 - Zero Mostel (actor, comedian and singer) *September 13 - Leopold Stokowski (conductor) *September 29 - Robert McKimson (animator, illustrator and director) *October 14 - Bing Crosby (singer and actor) *December 25 - Charlie Chaplin (actor) 1977